We've made it
by Lena Lawlipop
Summary: Everything happened so quickly she had barely had time to process it. However, going home after their hellish trip was proving to be just the beginning of something new.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Guardians of Time**

* * *

The moment we're back to our world, Ethan turns on his heels to point a finger at me. He only hesitates a moment, and even though the moon is shining bright, it's dark enough that no one can catch his blush except for me. I raise an eyebrow.

"I couldn't care less what you two do, but take my advice and go see your mom or she'll freak out." Matt, by his side, snickers uncomfortably, and I feel my cheeks reddening.

"Yeah, yeah." he's already walking away, and Arkarian chuckles behind me. I wonder what's on Ethan's thoughts, but I don't ask. I stare at Matt, and he stares back, and he rubs the back of his neck.

"I'll..."

"I'll be there in a moment, why don't you get going?" I suggest, and he takes it, following Ethan swiftly. I turn around to face Arkarian, and that's when the full meaning of what's happened today hits me.

His arms surround me and I lean into his shoulder, pressing my face to his chest, tiptoeing to link my arms behind his neck, and he lets out a shaky laugh.

"If you ever go missing like that ever again, I'll heal you and then beat you up again myself for scaring me like that." I murmur, vaguely amused by the idea. He laughs, and I can feel it rumble against my chest. It makes me shiver.

"I can live with that." he mumbles. "I'm sure your mom is thinking something about you along the same lines, though." it's my turn to laugh, but I don't pull away. I take my time to appreciate the warmth of his embrace. We're both exhausted, even if they've provided us with food and a proper bath in Athens, even if we've had some time to settle down.

"I'm sure Ethan and Matt will take care of filling you in on just how much stupid things I've done in the past few days while you've been gone. If they value their lives at least a little bit, though, they won't do it in front of me." I say after a few moments. He laughs, and one of his hands leaves my back to play with the tips of my hair.

"I argued with a ghost who was very insistent about you being in love with Ethan. The ghost of a _kid_. I somehow feel that we're even on that aspect." I pull away at that, and he holds my gaze, cheeks very slightly tinted pink.

"Why would Sera...?"

"Beats me."

"Yes, I used to have a crush on him. When I was, what, eight?" I roll my eyes. "Why is everyone so interested in reminding me of that? He's like a brother to me. The one who actually supports my decisions, unlike Matt" Arkarian chuckles, and shrugs, not answering. He doesn't have to, I get the message. He's still my brother, and I still love him. That doesn't mean I can't jab at him every now and then.

"Sera was only a kid when she died. Love is probably confusing to kids. I don't know, really."

"So there is something in this world you don't know, after all"

"I thought we established that before our last mission" I blink.

"Wow, that was. Like. Aaaaages ago." we both laugh, and then he tilts his head.

"How are you managing your second ability? Sera mentioned she contacted you, was it...?"

"It was... a pain" I grimace "I think I got the hang of it but it's not very pleasant."

"You'll learn to control it soon enough." his words are gentle, but he seems sure of it, so I just nod.

I lean against him again, and he hums, his arms tightening around me. We stay like that for a few moments, before he lets go slowly.

"You should go, your mom will be worried."

I'm comfy, and warm, and feel safe for the first time in what feels like an eternity. And now I have to move? Arkarian seems to pick up my thoughts, and I realize I've stopped shielding them. I realize too, I don't really mind. I start to pull away, but then I remember something, and I'm moving before he has the chance to figure it out from my thoughts.

His hands curl into my waist once more, and he lets out a soft sound that sets my whole body on fire as our lips touch. That one time when we kissed before was completely different to this. We were both on our toes with adrenaline, and the sheer relief of realizing he was going to live had made it feel very different. Now we are more relaxed, and while we don't have much time, it's probably for the best because nothing else would have managed to pry us apart otherwise.

I raise a hand to touch his cheek, and he shivers under my touch. When we pull apart, he doesn't open his eyes, and I take advantage of that to place a tiny kiss on the tip of his nose. He does open his eyes at that, surprised, and I laugh as a blush spreads through both of our faces.

"I love you" he says, and the utter reverence in his voice is enough to make my knees tremble. I close my eyes, finding a way to hug him closer.

"And I you" I murmur, and my voice shakes slightly. "I'd literally walk through hell for you." I add, desperately trying to force my voice too cooperate. That seems to lighten the mood every so slightly as it successfully makes him chuckle.

"Not many people can say that and prove it, so you've got that going for you." I grin, and press a kiss to his shoulder through the fabric of his shirt.

"Trust me, you don't want the details of that trip as much as I don't want to hear your side." I'm curious, but I know perfectly well that hearing whatever they did to him is going to hurt. One day, I think. One day I'll ask.

"Give it time." he says, probably answering my thoughts "It's still too recent, I don't think either of us wants to remember it." I shake my head as much as our embrace allows me.

It still takes us a moment, but we eventually manage to disentangle from each other.

"When will I see you again?" I can't help but ask before letting go of his hands. He smiles, squeezing mine softly.

"Whenever you want. I'm not going anywhere."

He lets go with that, and I smile, forcing myself to walk down the mountain before I give into the almost overwhelming need to stay close to him.

One day.

I have all the time in the world now.

The thought only hits me fully by the time I reach Matt and Ethan at the base of the mountain, and neither of them comment on the time, instead taking my sides and walking with me. We've been walking like this for so long in that hellish place that it startles me. I stop, and they look at me.

"We've made it." I comment, and though Matt doesn't seem to read much into it, Ethan smiles and offers me a hug. I take it.

"It's all thanks to you. I never got to thank you properly for saving Arkarian, Isabel. He's like a brother to me. He's alive, and you make him so happy. I don't know how to thank you." I blush slightly. Had he known about our feelings even before...? I guess Arkarian would have told him... He seems to sense my confusion, because he smiles, and adds "I think that's a story that Arkarian should tell you, not me." I nod.

"I wouldn't have been able to make it through that without you guys. You kept me sane." they smile.

"That's what we're here for." Matt smiles awkwardly, and I smile too.

I'm going to miss them so much. Tears well up in my eyes at the thought, and they look at each other confusedly. I rub my eyes before I become an emotional mess. Again. It seems to happen way too often lately.

"Let's go home. Our families must be so worried..."

I take their hands and we walk through the rough path between the trees.

We've made it.

* * *

When I get out of thinking about how much they suffer between book 1 and 2, I realize how much they suffer between book 2 and 3 simply by trying to avoid Matt


End file.
